


Day 8  - Himuro Tatsuya - Calling

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1:23 am when he opens his eyes. He doesn’t even have to look at this phone. It happens every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8  - Himuro Tatsuya - Calling

It’s 1:23 am when he opens his eyes. He doesn’t even have to look at this phone. It happens every night. He wakes up and the first thing he does is reach out for you. But your side of the bed is empty. There’s no one hogging the sheets, no cold feet pressed against his calves, no strands of hair in his mouth because he always presses his face into your neck when you sleep. He blinks, confused, like he does every night. He feels weird, because he definitely thought that you called his name. He gets up and walks towards the kitchen. It’s 1:25 am and it’s perfectly normal to find you in the kitchen making waffles. Midnight waffles were your favourite meal of the day and he loved it too, hugging you from behind when you stood there, only wearing one of his shirts. But the kitchen is empty and his appartment is tiny. He halts and remembers that he’s in america, that he came back for a year. He gets back, pulling out his phone, calling you. It’s 1:26 am and he remembers that his alarm might go off every minute so he won’t miss your call. He dials your number, waits patiently. „The number you’ve called does not work anymore.“ He hangs up, checks the ID and calls again. After the third time he gives up, goes through his contacts and halts at „little brother“. It rings four times. „Whatissit?“ Taigas voice is deep and gruff and tired. „It’s me, Tatsuya. I wanted to call…“ „Go to sleep.“ „What?“ „Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning.“ „You don’t understand, I need to call her right now!“ „No, Tatsuya, I understand very well. Go to sleep, please.“ Taiga sounds so desperate and he nods without thinking. „But Taiga, I’m not even tired.“ „There are some pills on your night stand. Take one and drink a glass of water.“ „Okay… sorry for waking you.“ „No problem. Just go to sleep.“

\- - -

When Taiga wakes him up in the morning, there’s laughter in the kitchen, defintely female, followed by the voices of children, a girl and a boy. „Hey, you okay?“

And Tatsuya looks at him and he remembers. That he isn’t in America anymore. That he lives in Japan again, just a street away from Taiga, his wife and their two little kids. He’s uncle Tatsuya. He’s thirty years old, single, not a widower, because his fiancé died before their wedding. He knows all this and he’s okay, really, he is.

But never on 1:25 am.


End file.
